Fall & Catch
by Sweet Scrifice
Summary: Not matter how many times they fell, they will cath each other,because he was Hibari and she was Haru and together they will defy gravity.
1. Fate Under the Tree

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm just playing with someone else toys.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I really shouldn't be writing this, since I haven't finish my other fics but this idea won't leave me alone! I luuuuuuuuv crack pairings and HibarixHaru is such a fun couple to write about. I'm not really satisfy with this first chapter but I will let you guys be the judge! Please forgive any grammar horror and any OCC. Enjoy!

* * *

**FALL & CATCH**

Chapter 1: Fate under the Tree

She made her way to Namimori High with another interview job, for her school newspaper. She was in charge of interviewing "Namimori's Hotties" (as the girls at her school called them), since she was already friends with most of them. As she stood at the familiar gates of the school; she looked down at the picture of her next job.

He had jet black hair and blue eyes with an air of danger around him; she had to admit he was good looking. 'But Tsuna-san is still cuter' she thought smiling. These interviews were always a good excuse to visit her crush at his school. She walked through the main entrance already looking for Tsuna. She then remembered that he was still on his last period. Her eyes settle on the window of Tsuna's class.

"Good luck" Haru whispered remembering the science quiz Tsuna had on his last period.

Since she had some free time before seeing Tsuna, and most likely her interviewer was also in class she decided to kill time, walking around the school gardens. As she passed some trees she heard something. She walked closer to a big tree and noticed a baby bird at the base of it, trying to climb the tall tree.

"Hahi!" Haru said worry as she scope the little bird from the ground, and examining it for wounds. The little bird was trying to jump from her hands to the tree. "Calm down! You don't want to get hurt."

Haru looked up the tree searching for a nest. She found it at the very top 'Bingo!'

"Alright! Haru will help you go back to your nest!" she said smiling brightly at the little bird and putting it inside one of her blazer pockets.

Haru started making her way up the tree not noticing how high she was, she just wanted to help the little bird.

"There you go!" Haru said smiling as she put the little bird back on the nest. "Try not fall again; I won't be here next time." She petted the little bird one more time before retrieving her hand. She was happy to be able to help.

"Bye-bye! Haru has to go!" she said waving. As she tried to move down her foot slipped. She managed to grab a branch before falling completely, her feet dangling in the air. "Hahi!" she said scared when she looked down finally noticing how high she really was and forcing back a scream.

She took deep breaths and forced herself not to panic. Even if she was scare, she will try her best to save herself. A future Mafioso wife should be able to at least save herself from falling from a tree.

'Haru can do this!' Summoning all her strength and courage, she tried to pull herself up but the branch was starting to brake. 'Please don't brake, please don't brake' she kept pleading.

Finally the branch snapped under her weight and she started to fall.

* * *

He suppressed a yawn as he walked, trough the empty hallways. He had decided to skip last period in order to take a nap, not caring about been caught skipping class. 'As if someone will be stupid enough to try to order me around' Hibari thought with a smug smirk.

As he made his way to the school roof he felt someone watching him. A small frown settled on his thin lips, who dared to get in his way before a nap?

"Show yourself before I bite you to death" Hibari said, tonfas already out. "Ciaossu Hibari" Reborn said walking to stand in front of him. "It's you baby" he said smiling and getting on a fighting stance, "did you come for a fight?"

"As expected from you Hibari, always so eager to fight" Reborn said not worry at all by Hibari's killing aura. "You haven't answered my question baby" Hibari said starting to feel the adrenalin that always came before a good fight.

"I will fight you but I have a condition" Reborn said waiting for Hibari to accept the bait so his plan could take action.

"What is the condition baby?" Hibari asked annoyed knowing he will not have his fight until he did what the baby wanted. He relaxed his body and putted away his tonfas.

Reborn smile to himself. "A girl from Midori high is going to come to ask you some questions, all you have to do is talk to her. After that we can fight" Reborn said. He knew Hibari wouldn't be willing to give Haru an interview and it could be dangerous. He will protect her since she was part of Tsuna's family.

"Fine" Hibari said turning away from Reborn and not looking back. He wasn't thrilled by the idea of been asked question but he really wanted to test the baby's strength against him.

All traces of sleep were gone and now he was simply bored. He walked around the school looking for something to do. He didn't feel like going to the Discipline Committee office, there was nothing to do there.

As he walked aimlessly he remembered seeing a bird teaching her baby to fly. Not having anything better to do he walked to where the nest was.

As he walked closer to the tree where the nest was he heard some one speaking.

He looked up to see a brown haired girl putting the baby bird on the nest. He watched as she said something and patted the bird's head. Hibari couldn't see her face and vaguely wondered how she climbed the tree in a skirt.

He saw how she slipped but managed to grab a branch in the last minute. He could tell the branch was going to snap under her weight. He decided that since she helped the little bird she was worth saving.

But before he could take a step towards her the branch snapped and she was falling.

Taking advantage of his long legs, in less than 3 steps he was already at the base of the tree. He jumped up and caught her in the air. He felt her arms instinctively raping themselves around his neck and bringing him closer to her.

He landed a little crouched because of the extra weight. As he stood up straight he wanted to drop the girl but she was clinging to him. He felt uncomfortable by the girl's hug but couldn't do anything until the girl let go.

Haru didn't know what was happening. One moment she was falling to a painful death and the next moment she was safe in the arms of some estranger. Her face was buried on the chest of her mysterious saver. Haru could feel her face warm up by how close she was to this stranger.

'Calm down' she thought relaxing her hold on estranger's neck. Once she had her blush under control she brought her face up to meet her savior.

Hibari could feel the girl's hold on him relaxing. He looked down at the girl still not able to see her face since it was buried on his chest. 'Calm down' he thought starting get more irritated and tightening his hold on the girl. He wanted nothing more than to simply throw the girl, but even he knew that girls shouldn't be thrown.

He saw her head starting to move and her arms slipping from his neck. 'Finally' Hibari thought irritated. He relaxed a little bit but when he saw how close their faces were his body went rigid.

He was not use to have someone so close.

Hibari tried to keep a straight face but it was becoming harder by the minute. He could feel her hot breath against his slightly parted lips. The tips of their noses were touching. Her body leaning against his wasn't helping. He also noticed how red her face was becoming,

Her heart was beating fast and loud, it wouldn't have surprised her if he could hear it. She could feel his lips almost touching hers, and how his arms were hugging her closer to him. It didn't help that all the blood on her face was making her dizzy.

This was a too awkward situation. Neither of them use to be so close to somebody.

They didn't know how long they stayed in that position, it seemed like time have stopped. The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and students started walking outside happy to be free.

Haru immediately pushed herself from him, and Hibari drop her like she was on fire. Neither of them wanting to be find in such a compromising position.

Haru still dizzy couldn't land on her feet and fell to the ground but, not alone, she brought Hibari with her.

"Agh!"

"Ouch!"

They ended on the ground in a mess of limbs. Haru was the first to untangle herself. She stood fast and started running away, to embarrass to look behind.

He watched her go, not bothering to pick himself from the ground. Once he was alone he let his face reflect the shock of having her so close to him.

"Well, well look who is slacking at his job of keeping discipline."

Hibari looked over his shoulders at the unlucky bastard that was about to die.

"My friends and I are fed up with your disciplinary committee, and we were thinking that is time you retire" a big rough looking guy said.

Hibari glared at what looked to be the leader with cold blue eyes. The leader took a step realizing how dangerous Hibari was.

Hibari stood up slowly never taking his eyes from the leader. He took out his tonfas and took a fighting stance. "I'm not in a good mood but, now that you are here you are going to help me vent some anget" Hibari said coldly, "I will bite you to death."

* * *

He glared down at the papers that waited to be filled. Even if he was Hibari Kyouya the head of Namimori's disciplinary committee, he had to give full reports to the school principal once in a while to inform his about the discipline situation. 'As if it would be anything but perfect.'

He didn't really mind the paperwork but, today haven't been good. He didn't take a nap, the baby refused to fight, and he had saved a stupid girl.

He punched his desk remembering the girl. She had made a fool of him! He cursed under his breath while taking out a pencil, trying to forget the incident.

He bended down and started to write the reports. For a while he worked silently and diligently until he heard a soft knock.

"Come in" Hibari said mildly surprised by the knock. People never knocked they simply came in. He half expected someone from the student council coming with a complain about how his committee was always monopolizing the school budget. He smirked already looking for his tonfas. He will not spare anybody today; even if it was a girl he will bite her to death.

He watched with a smirk as the door opened slowly. When the door was fully open the smirk on his face vanished.

"Good after noon!" Haru said cheerfully "Sorry if I interrupted but I came to ask you a few questions…" The last words came as a whisper as she saw who her interviewer was. She froze on the spot. 'Oh please someone tell me this is not happening.'

'Stupid Haru!' she thought mentally kicking herself. She had been to busy running away and hiding in the bathroom to recognize that the guy that saved her was the same she had to interview.

An awkward silence fell on them, neither of them knowing how to break it. 'I can't stand this anymore' Haru thought hating the heavy silence. She turned her back to him and closed the door. 'Okay Haru you can do this!'

"Err… about what happened earlier" she said turning around to see him. "Haru wants to thank you for saving her life! Also Haru is sorry for not helping you up and leaving you on the gournd!" she bowing, "please forgive Haru!"

Hibari blinked at her not knowing what to say. He kind of expected her to run like the last time, he wasn't expecting a thanks and an apology. He was more use to hear curses aimed at him rather than hear a thank you.

He noticed that her uniform was from Midori Jr. High.

"That's Midori Jr. High uniform… I see" Hibari said ignoring her apology. Haru stood up straight again relieve that the awkward atmosphere was gone. "The baby said that you'd been coming"

'But not that I will have to save you' he thought a little irritated.

"Aah! So, you do, know me after all! We've met once before, right?" Haru asked surprised that he knew her. "Beside the tree accident I mean" she added blushing a little bit at the embarrassing incident.

Ignoring her last comment he took his time inspecting her since she did seem familiar. 'She is the girl that was at the herbivore house when the baby asked me to get rid of the corpse. Could she be the one that killed that man?' He thought getting excited, maybe he will get to fight a worthy opponent.

"Maybe, you are the herbivore friend aren't you?" Hibari asked wondering what her relationship with the baby was.

"Hahi? H-herbivore?" Haru asked "What do you mean?" She walked farther inside the room, and stopped in front of his desk. "You're noisy. Do girls like you always talk like this, or did that baby tell you to, so you can annoy me?" Hibari said starting to get irritated by the girl and dismissing his previous thought.

He then remembered the request the baby had set if he wanted to fight him. "Normally, I will never talk to girls like you, but the baby said to listen to what you had to say so there is nothing I can do about it." He said clenching a little harder the pencil he was still holding. He did not like at all the fact that he was taking orders from someone.

"Sorry but Haru is still a little nervous" Haru said forcing her voice to be lower. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miura Haru and I came to interview you" she said extending her had.

Hibari raised and eyebrow at her extended hand. This girl obviously didn't know who he was. Nobody dared to touch him in anyway; too afraid they will end up bitted to death. But this girl was offering her hand and even smiling down at him. 'Mmm interesting…' He shook her hand which he found soft.

"Let start with the interview then" Haru said retrieving her hand and taking out a tape recorder. "First question can you tell us your height and weight."

'Why does she want to know that?' Hibari wondered as he looked up to meet her expecting eyes. 'Just because the baby told me to talk to answer her question doesn't mean I have to answer truthfully' he thought smiling at himself. "I don't know."

"What?! Please answer honestly!" Haru said not believing him. Hibari could feel the corners of his lips going up, "heh, you're amusing, aren't you."

"I'm not amusing!" she said feeling suddenly very self-conscious. "Whatever you say...but what I don't know, I don't know" he said with a light teasing tone. It was too easy to tease her.

"T-then what's your blood type? Please tell me!"

"I forgot."

"Hahii! No way!"

"My blood type isn't that important anyways." 'Why would anybody care about thier blood type' he thought still amused as he saw how frustrated Haru was geeting.

"I don't understand how you can forget that!! Then, do you remember your birthday!?!" 'He is worst than Gokudera-san!' she thought remembering her interview with the silver haired boy. At this point she didn't except an answer.

"It's on Children's Day" he answered with a frown.

"Hahi?"

"I remember because school is closed that day." He really loathed that day. It didn't matter how many people he bitted to death, school will close and he was forbidden to come.

The door suddenly opened revealing a panting Tsuna, "e-excuse me!"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said from Tsuna's shoulder. "Haru! Is dangerous for you to be here all by yourself...Er, wait, what..? Haru? Why are you laughing?" Tsuna had been half way to his house when Reborn told him about Haru interviewing Hibari. He had run back to the school to save Haru from Hibari. What he didn't expect was to find her laughing and Hibari sitting relaxed at his chair.

"Puhahaha! Sorry! But Children's Day..that's just so surprising! Hahaha!!" She did believe him since he looked like someone that didn't joke, but it was hard to imagine someone like him having his birthday in such a joyful day.

"What? Children's Day? What do you mean?" Tsuna said worry that maybe he was too late and Hibari had already hurt her. But Tsuna was ignored. Haru was still laughing and Hibari had his attention on Reborn.

"Hey you, Baby, according to our promise, I've already listened to everything this girl said. Now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the deal." He stood up, tonfas ready. He made his way around his desk and walked to where Tsuna was.

Haru stopped laughing and stared as Tsuna backed away from Hibari. 'When did Tsuna-san entered?'

"Fine. Looks like you really want to battle me, don't you? But before this, you'll have to fight Tsuna first. It'll be fun. Tsuna is no longer a weakling and wants your place as prefect" Reborn said jumping from Tsuna's shoulder to Haru's shoulder.

"Wait! What!? What are you saying!? You must be joking!" Reborn merely smirked at Tsuna, "this I part of your training Tsuna."

"Is that so?" Hibaru said finally taking notice of Tsuna.

"N-no that's not t-true!" Tsuna said baking away from Hibari. "You are doing a fantastic job as prefect!"

"Is too late, I accept the challenge. Prepare to be bite to death."

Haru and Reborn watched as Tsuna managed to escape and run away from Hibari.

"Tsuna-san run fast" Haru said admire at her soon to be husband athletic ability.

"But I'm faster" Hibari said with a smug smirk. With one last look at her, ran after Tsuna. 'He is faster' Haru thought starring at the place where Hibari was.

A moment later screams could be heard.

"Will Tsuna-san be ok?" Haru asked Reborn worried.

"He is my student" Reborn simply answered with an amuse smile on his face.

* * *

**Read & Review~**

_**Author's Notes:**_ I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enoyed writing it! BTW this is not a one-shot!


	2. Small Talk

**_Disclaimer-_** I don't own anything I just enjoy playing with other's toys.

_**Author Notes**_- Thank you all so much for the reviews. I would explain somethings I should have explained in the first chapter. The scene from the tree comes from this really cute fanart I found in photobucket (Haru is clinging to a tree and Hibari is standing down watching her!)and the intreview part comes directly from Haru's intreview of Hibari in the manga. I think that's it! Just for the record I suck at updating chapters SORRY! But I'm already half way writng chapter 4!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**: Small Talk

It was the end of the sport festival. People were cleaning everything ready to enjoy the weekend away from school.

Hibari stood under the shadow of the tree were he had caught _her_. Surprisingly he still couldn't forget the brunet. She was interesting but he still felt annoy about the embarrassing incident that happened under the tree.

This year the Festival sport had been mildly interesting. He didn't believe for a second that, that herbivore was able to take down the teams' captains. It was easy to tell that the baby was the one behind it but, the baby had disappeared before he could ask him to fight him.

Like the past years people tended to forget that they were at school and ended up disturbing the discipline. Hibari of course helped them remember that they were still on school grounds, and any form of disciplinary disturbance was punished. But after a while of beating weaklings he found himself bored.

Just like last time he came to check the baby bird but, this time the nest was empty. The baby bird (no more a baby) had learned to fly and left the nest. The mother bird also left since there was no reason to stay.

"Hibari-san!"

"Hmm?" He turning his head lazily to the right and found the brown haired girl he couldn't forget, running excited towards him. 'What was her name?' he thought trying to remember.

"Was Hibari-san taking a nap while standing up?" Haru asked him noticing how sleepy he looked. As she stood in front of him, she noticed under what tree they were standing. She could feel herself blush remembering the embarrassing incident.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked noticing her light blush, but didn't think anything about it. He finally remembered her name and also that she was from another school. Last time he let it pass because of the baby, but students from other schools were not allowed on Namimori grounds.

She caught the threat in his voice. "I came to check how was the baby bird doing" Haru explained, not wanting to make him angry. She remembered that he had called her loud, so to keep the peace she controlled more her voice. "But seems that he is gone."

Haru looked up at the empty nest, thinking back to when she had helped the little bird. She didn't regret helping the little bird and falling from the tree was her fault for not been careful.  
Looking back at him she thought how stupid she had acted. Hibari had saved her and all she did was run away and say a lousy thanks.

One of his eyebrows rose up slightly when she smiled softly at him. "Mm?" Nobody smiled at him. People screamed, begged and cursed at him but never smile.

"I haven't really say thank you for saving me" Haru explained, "the other time doesn't count since I was still embarrass." He tensed remembering the embarrassing incident but, kept silent and waited for her to finish.

"Thank you for catching me when I fell."

This time a light blush adorned his face. It was the first time anybody truly thanked him. He felt something stir. Hibari ignored the feeling and just starred at her. What was he suppose to say now? He could deal with insults and death threats but a thanks?

Noticing his discomfort Haru started talking again. "Hibari-san doesn't have to say anything."

He let his body relax now that he knew he didn't have to say anything. They fell into a comfortable silence before he got curious again about what was she doing on his school. "You are not from this school. What are you doing here?" Hibari asked this time his voice simply curious but still sharp.

"Haru came to watch the sport festival and to cheer for Tsuna-san!" she said going back to her more bubbly self. She then noticed how empty the school seemed to be. She looked down at her wrist watch and saw how late it was.

"Hahi! It's so late!" she said panicked, "Haru was supposed to meet Tsuna-san and the others 20 minutes ago!" She turned around and started running towards the school entrance. "It was nice talking to Hibari-san! Lets talk again soon!" she shouted not looking back and waving a hand in the air.

Hibari watched her run until he couldn't see her anymore. He wouldn't mind talking to her again. Well more like he wouldn't mind heard her talk again since he barely spoke.

'Interesting' Hibari thought walking away from the tree.

* * *

Please Read & Review!


End file.
